


5 Times Eddie Chooses the Left Side of the Bed, 1 Time He Chooses the Right

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Getting Together, Not Established, Protective Eddie Diaz, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: 5+1 buddie. For some reason, not established buddie, Buck and Eddie share a bed. Buck thinks Eddie likes the left side, so he’s confused when one day Eddie takes the right side. Turns out Eddie's preference is putting himself between Buck and the door as some attempt to keep him from potential harm 😚Prompt by Paul-Strickland on tumblr.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534544
Comments: 43
Kudos: 962





	5 Times Eddie Chooses the Left Side of the Bed, 1 Time He Chooses the Right

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> DON'T @ ME
> 
> Link to the prompts [here](https://paul-strickland.tumblr.com/post/614900927553585152/hey-yall-so-heres-the-deal-i-currently-have)

**One:**

When Eddie volunteered to host a gathering at his house he didn’t expect that Maddie and Chim would end up spending the night. He’s not complaining though, Maddie is very pregnant and very tired and Eddie does not want her to be travelling so late at night so he offers them his guest room. 

“Thanks, Eddie.” Chim pats him on the shoulder, says good night to Buck and leads Maddie to Eddie’s guest room. 

“Night, Chim,” Buck says before helping Eddie clean up everything. 

“That was a fun night,” Eddie says. 

“It was, we really needed it,” Buck says, throwing the garbage in the trash can. “Alright, everything is clean. I guess I should probably head out.”

Eddie frowns. “No, no way. You’ve had one too many beers and I don’t feel comfortable letting you drive home like this.”

“But your couch is so uncomfortable,” he whines.

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Fine, you can sleep on my bed.”

Buck’s eyes widen. “With you?” 

“Yes Buck, with me. Come on man, we’re both adults.”

“Right, okay. Let’s go… uh… sleep together.”

Eddie shoves him to the side. “You’re making it weird.” 

“I may be a itty bitty drunk.” He holds his fingers together.

“Your fingers are touching, Buck.” 

Buck looks at his hand. “Right so a lot drunk. Bed sounds good.”

Eddie lets Buck use the washroom first as he grabs Buck a pair of his shorts and a shirt. When Buck comes back he hands him the clothes.

"Here. Also sleep on the right side, please." 

Buck grabs the clothes from him and nods. So Eddie has a 'side' of the bed,  _ cute _ . 

Eddie heads into the bathroom and brushes his teeth before making his way back to the bedroom. Buck is already under the duvet watching Eddie with drowsy eyes. Eddie slips in beside him.

"Night, Buck." 

"Night, Eds." 

**Two:**

"Thanks for making dinner, it's been awhile since I've had a home cooked meal," Eddie says, as he carries their dishes to the sink. 

Buck smiles. "No problem, man. I've really gotten into cooking during the time I was benched. Plus we really don't need you cooking and giving yourself and Christopher food poisoning." 

"Hey!" Eddie punches Buck's arm.

"Ow! You know it's true," Buck says rubbing his arm. 

"Okay, fine, whatever. I suck at cooking." He pouts.

Buck laughs. "Alright, come on you big baby, let's go spend some time with our little man before he goes into a food coma." 

Eddie smiles as he follows after him, his heart doing a little flip at Buck calling Christopher  _ theirs _ . At this point, he guesses, Christopher is theirs.

After about an hour of video games Christopher passes out against Buck's arm. Buck looks down at Christopher and then up at Eddie.

"You wanna stay the night?" He asks.

"Yeah, if it's no trouble. I don't want to wake him up," Eddie says. 

"Sure." Buck cups Christopher's head supporting him as he gets up. He gently lays Christopher down where he was sitting. Eddie gets up as well and straightens out Christopher's legs.

"Will he be okay on the couch?" Buck asks.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." 

"Okay, you can sleep with me. I'll grab him a blanket and a pillow." Buck disappears upstairs. 

Eddie tries not to be affected by Buck's words. 

After they get Christopher settled they make their way upstairs. Buck offers Eddie a pair of shorts since his pants would be too long. Eddie slips into the bathroom and changes and brushes his teeth with the spare toothbrush he's given. He comes out and Buck slips in after him. 

Once again Eddie takes the left side of the bed and since it's too early for bed, he scrolls through his phone. 

Buck joins him a couple minutes later and Eddie places his phone on the bedside table so he can listen to Buck's story about a news article he read recently. They talk quietly with each other until Buck falls asleep. Eddie smiles softly, running a hand through Buck's hair. He turns the lights off and falls asleep.

**Three:**

"Eddie! I don't need you to baby me!" Buck whines as he flops down on the couch. 

"Buck, you're literally acting like a child." 

Christopher laughs behind his hand. 

"I am not!" He folds his arms across his chest. 

Eddie sighs. "Evan please, you have a concussion. I have to check on you every three hours and it'll be a lot easier for me to do that if you're beside me and not in the guest room. I really don't want to have to get up and wander over to you." 

"Fine! Okay." Buck stands, stumbling as he does.

Eddie grabs him around the waist. "Wow! Easy there, bud." 

Buck grabs onto Eddie’s shoulder tightly. "I'm good. I'm good. Just got a little dizzy." 

"Alright, let's get you into bed and then I'll bring you some soup," he says as he leads Buck to the bedroom. "I'll be right back, mijo," he calls out to Christopher. 

Christopher nods, taking a seat on the sofa.

Eddie helps Buck onto the right side of the bed before he covers him with the duvet. 

"You good?" Eddie asks.

Buck nods looking up at him with hazy eyes.

"I'm good," Buck says, giving him a smile.

Eddie nods leaving to go get Buck something to eat when Buck grabs his arm and tugs him back down. 

"Wow! What’s wrong?" Eddie asks with a frown, placing a hand on the other side of Buck to avoid falling on him. 

"Thank you for taking care of me," Buck whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to Eddie's stubbly cheek. 

Eddie flushes. "Uhh, you're welcome... okay, I'm going to... go get that soup now." He straightens up and backs out of the room. 

Fuck, Buck has a concussion. He doesn't know what he's doing. It's probably just an innocent kiss.  _ Why does he want it to be more? _

He shakes it off and makes his way into the kitchen. Before he can attempt to make anything the doorbell rings. 

He opens the door to find his abuela standing on the other end.

"Abuela, hola." He gives her a hug and lets her in.

"Hola, mijo. I brought some soup for Evan," she says as she walks in.

"Oh, you didn't have to, I was just about to make some." 

Abuela gives him a look. "Evan has a concussion, he doesn't need food poisoning over top of that." 

Eddie is offended. "It's just soup, abuela. I think I could've handled it." 

"I'd rather not take the risk, also there is food for you and Chris in there too." 

Eddie sighs and takes the bag from her. "Thank you." 

"Can I go check on him?" Abuela asks.

"Of course, he's in my room. Christopher is in the living room."

She nods and makes her way further into the house as Eddie heads back to the kitchen. 

*

Buck is just about to fall asleep when abuela walks into the room. 

"Abuela! Hi."

"Hello, mijo. How are you feeling?" She asks, taking a seat on the bed beside Buck.

"I'm a little dizzy," he murmurs. 

"I'm not surprised, you took a hard blow." She runs her hands through his hair and he leans into the touch. He's never had this kind of comfort before and he kind of loves it.

A couple minutes later Eddie shows up with a bowl of soup in his hand. 

"Abuela made you some soup, Buck. You think you can eat some?" 

"Abuela made it?" Buck asks looking at her.

Abuela nods. "I did."

"Oh thank god. I thought Eddie was going to kill me," he says forcing himself to sit up. 

Eddie groans annoyed. "I can handle some soup just fine!" 

Abuela chuckles as she helps Buck get comfortable. "Here give me the bowl. I'll help him eat it, you and Christopher have your dinner. It's getting late." 

Eddie hands his abuela the soup and goes back to the living room to check on Christopher and get his dinner. 

After dinner abuela leaves and Eddie tucks Christopher in bed before making his way back to his room. He uses the master bathroom before slipping in behind Buck on the bed. He leans over and checks on him. Buck is sound asleep, he eyes the bedside table making sure his medication and water are on there. He double checks his alarm and lays back down. Buck, still asleep, backs up against Eddie until his back is pressed against Eddie's chest. Eddie tentatively wraps his arm around Buck's waist and pulls him closer before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

**Four:**

"I can't believe this! Stupid water heater." 

Buck laughs. "Eddie relax, it happens. Besides, you can stay at my place." 

"What I don't get is why this had to happen at freakin ten PM. Dios, we have an early shift and Christopher has school."

"Eddie, breathe. Grab your uniform and Christopher's bag for school and come over. We can figure it out tomorrow." 

Eddie sighs. "Okay, okay, I'm good. I'll be there in twenty." 

"Sounds good. See you then." Buck hangs up and Eddie quickly packs their overnight bags before hauling everything and Christopher into his truck. He goes back in to double check that he turned the main water line off.

*

Christopher has fallen asleep on the ride over so Eddie grabs their bags swinging them both on one shoulder and picks up Christopher, not wanting to wake him. He makes his way to Buck's apartment and knocks on the door. 

Buck opens the door and immediately takes Christopher from Eddie so he can drop the rest of the stuff he's holding at the foot of the door. 

Buck has already got the couch set up for Christopher so he tucks him in, brushing the hair away from his forehead and placing a kiss there. 

"Thanks for letting us stay," Eddie says.

"Come on Eddie, we're way passed the thank you stage. You and Christopher are family. There's always room for you here." 

Eddie gives him a smile. "Right back at you, Buck. I just want you to know that I'm grateful to have you in our lives. I don't know how I would've survived this long if I hadn't met you." 

Buck gives him a bashful smile, punching his chest lightly. 

"Alright, this long night is making you sappy. Let's get you to bed." 

Eddie chuckles as he follows Buck up the stairs towards Buck's bed. 

At this point Buck knows Eddie prefers the left side of the bed so he slips in on the right. Eddie gives him a soft smile and slips in beside him. 

“I know you said not to thank you, but really Evan, thank you, for everything.” 

Buck returns the smile. “You’re welcome, Eds. Also, I really like it when you call me Evan.” 

Eddie lets out a quiet chuckle. “Really now? Why’s that?” He asks teasingly, expecting a witty answer.

“It makes me feel safe,” he whispers before closing his eyes.

Eddie doesn’t respond, instead choosing to look at Buck’s face. 

**Five:**

It’s been a long day, they’re on a twenty-four hour shift. It’s been emergency after emergency. They had to call in extra crew members to help out and the station was crawling with firefighters. 

Bobby, Hen, Chim, Buck, and Eddie have just returned from a three hour call and they are wiped. 

“Good job team, go take a nap. You deserve it,” Bobby says as he hops out of the firetruck.

No one argues as they drag themselves off to get changed. Buck and Eddie decide to shower since they were the ones covered with the most soot and grime. Hen and Chim head straight for the cots.

Once they finish they go to the cots. The first couple rooms they check are full. They go into the last one and notice there is only one cot left. Hen is on one and Chim is on the other, Brian is on the third. Buck and Eddie look at each other. 

“I can take the couch?” Eddie says, pointing back out the door.

“There’s people on it,” he quietly whispers. “We can try squishing ourselves on it?”

“Uh, sure. Okay. Can you take the wall side?” Eddie asks.

Buck groans, “Seriously, Eddie? I’m taller than you. I should be on this side.”

“Come on Buck, please?” 

The tired look on Eddie’s face makes Buck stop arguing. 

“Fine.” He sits on the bunk and scooches back until he’s against the wall. He lays down and Eddie gets in beside him. 

Eddie lays down on his back and he’s pressed against Buck all the way down to their feet. Buck shifts then shifts again. 

Eddie groans when Buck shifts for the third time. 

“Buck!” He hisses quietly. 

“Sorry, this is uncomfortable.” He wiggles again accidentally elbowing Eddie in the rib.

“Ow! Evan, dios. Turn on to your side,” he says putting a hand on Buck’s waist and turning him to face the wall.

“Okay, okay, no need to be so rough,” Buck whispers, although he’s secretly loving it.

Eddie presses up against his back and wraps a hand around his waist until they are spooning.

“Better?” 

“I’m not the little spoon,” Buck complains, as he shifts around again, face flaming. 

Eddie’s grip tightens.

_ “Evan.” _

“Okay fine, it’s good. I like it,” Buck huffs.  _ How does Eddie always manage to make him feel so safe? _

Eddie smirks into his neck.

“I can feel you smiling, you asshole.” Buck nudges him with an elbow and Eddie laughs quietly. 

“Go to sleep, Evan.” He feels when Buck’s body relaxes against him. He smiles, closing his own eyes. 

**Plus One:**

Buck walks out of the bathroom and into the hotel suite he and Eddie were sharing at the Firefighter’s convention. Of course, there was a mix up and they were given a single queen. However, they don’t mind. Sharing a bed is nothing new for them. Eddie’s gotten used to Buck’s limbs being all over the place as they sleep and Buck’s gotten used to the fact that Eddie drags the blankets off him when he rolls. 

He runs a hand through his damp hair and then stops in his tracks. Eddie, who is already sitting in bed, gives him a look.

“Something’s off,” Buck says.

Eddie frowns looking around. “What?”

“I don’t know but something is off.” He scans the room and then the bed and then looks at Eddie. “You.”

“Me? I’m off?” Eddie asks incredulously, eyebrows shooting up.

“Yes. You’re off. You normally take the left side of the bed, you’re on the right.” 

“Uh? What? No, I don’t. I don’t have a ‘side’ of the bed.” 

“Eddie, c’mon, we’ve shared a bed plenty of times before and you’ve always slept on the left side. What’s different about tonight? Is there something wrong with the bed? Do we need to switch rooms?” Buck moves closer to the bed to inspect it.

“Buck, you’re overreacting. The bed is fine. Just get in and go to sleep.” 

Buck shakes his head. “No, I’m not going to be able to sleep until I know what’s up.”

Eddie huffs. “Dios, you’re dramatic.” 

Buck squints at him and Eddie shifts under the intense gaze. 

“This has nothing to do with the bed, does it?” Buck asks, giving him a suspicious look. 

“Buck, I still don’t know what you’re on about,” Eddie says, folding his hands in his lap as he watches Buck. 

“Fine, if you won’t tell me I guess I just have to get into the mindset of Eddie Diaz myself.” 

Eddie raises an eyebrow giving him an amused smile. “Oh yeah? And what does that entail?” 

“Tapping into my SEAL training most probably.”

The corner of Eddie’s mouth ticks up as he watches Buck scan the room. He wouldn’t be surprised if Buck figures it out. He’s a smart man even if he likes to pretend he isn’t. 

Buck looks over the room. Everything is just like a normal hotel suite. Bed, windows, bathroom, door, T.V., mirror… wait! His eyes go back to the door. The door! Whenever Buck and Eddie have slept in the same bed it has either been at Buck’s place or Eddie’s place and the door has always been on the left side of the bed. In this suite the door is on the right side of the bed. 

“Seriously Eddie?”

“What?!” 

“You’re kidding me, right?” 

“I literally don’t know what you’re talking about.” He shifts slightly. 

Buck crosses his arms over his chest. “Have you been mother henning me?”

“What?! No…”

“Eddie! You’re literally putting yourself between the door and me when we sleep!” Buck softens a bit at the realization. “You’ve been trying to protect me?” 

“Okay! Fine! I’m sorry, I just… it’s just a habit from ya know…”

“The Army days?” Buck asks softly.

Eddie looks down at his folded hands and nods. “Yeah, I was…”

“You were their Staff Sergeant. I know. You felt like it was your duty to protect them.”

“It was.”

Buck comes over and sits down beside Eddie. 

“The duty to protect came home with you?” 

“Of course it did.”

“Right, now you feel like you need to protect the people you care about?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry if you don’t like me being so protective over you. I’ll try and do better,” Eddie whispers.

“No… no, I don’t mind. I kind of like it. It’s kinda…” At Buck’s pause, Eddie looks at him expectantly. “...hot.” 

Eddie’s eyes widen as his cheeks flame up. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Buck breathes. Now it’s his turn to look away he feels his cheeks burn, probably matching the flush on Eddie’s cheeks. 

They’re quiet for a moment until,

“So you think I’m hot?” 

Buck chuckles. “No, I said you being protective is hot.”

“So you don’t think I’m hot?” Eddie asks, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

“Nope,” he replies, popping the ‘p’.

“HEY!” Eddie smacks his arm.

Buck laughs before forcing his way onto Eddie’s lap. Better now than never. He’s already too far in.

Eddie’s arms come to rest on his hips even though the red on his cheeks is a lot darker now.

“I’m kidding. I think you’re very hot and I think you being protective is adorable and very fucking sexy and I think you’ve asked enough questions and should finally kiss me. We’ve already waited way too long for this-”

He’s cut off by Eddie’s lips against his own, kissing him quiet. Buck lets out a soft moan as his fingers thread through Eddie’s hair. He feels Eddie tug him closer by the hips. They break apart with breathless gasps.

Buck smiles softly, resting his forehead against Eddie’s. 

“I love you,” he whispers against Eddie’s lips.

Eddie lets out a quiet chuckle. “Who knew me being protective over you would finally get you to confess your undying love for me.”

Buck groans. “I wouldn’t say undying, it could die, especially if you keep being an annoying asshole like right now.” 

Eddie laughs louder as he gets a good grip on Buck and rolls them over, leaning over him.

“I love you too, mi amor,” he says before pressing his lips against Buck’s again. 

Buck smiles against Eddie’s lips as his fingers tighten in Eddie’s hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)  
> Ask Eddie questions here --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join us on the Buddie Discord --> [Link](https://discord.gg/FKx2PpZ)


End file.
